


Heroic Spirits

by GBAC77



Series: The Multiversal Web of Thoughts [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, No beta reader, Nora is here for the ride, Ruby Rose is a Dork, Son Gohan is so done, and wont take no for an answer, we die like writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GBAC77/pseuds/GBAC77
Summary: It turns out Izuku did have a quirk. He just could never use it. It was something that stole people away from their homes. Made fictional characters real. A summoning quirk.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Nora Valkyrie, Midoriya Izuku & Ruby Rose (RWBY), Midoriya Izuku & Son Gohan
Series: The Multiversal Web of Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171193
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is my first story on Ao3, and this is coming from my FFN account, sooo... I need to get used to this.

All Men are not created equal. 

That is what I learned at a young age. I had no special ability. No quirk. I was quirkless. I had an extra toe joint, so they said I had no chance of getting a quirk. 

Then I met All Might, who gave me his quirk. One for All. One of the oldest quirks in existence, as well as one of the most powerful. But I couldn’t handle all of the power. It broke my bones, so I had to limit it to finger flicks, and full punches as a last resort. It helped limit my injuries, but it was also a limit to how much I could fight. 

Then, at the moment of my classmate almost dying, something inside me exploded. A power I didn’t know I had. 

Something… new. 

It turns out, I had a quirk. One that I had never seen before. One… that has never been seen before. 

A summoning quirk.

A permanent summoning quirk. One that was able to ruin lives. But also save them. It had the power to bring fictional characters to my side, never to be returned to their own. I should know. We tried. We tried, and tried, and tried. And nothing ever worked. 

But I promised I would return them. I will return them. 

I, Izuku Midoriya, will return them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Hello everyone! It is I, your favorite Boi, back with a new story! Sorry, I haven’t been updating as much as I wish I could. School’s a pain to deal with. Watch out, because the next chapter of Heavens Hero is almost ready! Speaking of that story, I just realized that most of my stories are having their first year anniversary! I started writing a year ago. Look how far I’ve come! But enough of me. Let's get to the story! 

At first today was a somewhat normal day. We had classes as usual. But then our teacher, Shota Aizawa, told us to get ready for an on campus trip to the USJ. We rode an open seated bus, which ruined Iida’s seating plan by the way, all the way to the USJ. The USJ is a massive dome with a bunch of areas that are called disaster zones. These disaster zones are made to simulate, well, a disaster. These were made so we could get experience for rescuing during disasters. 

“Alright everyone, get ready. We’re almost there.” Shota Aizawa, a.k.a Eraserhead said. Aizawa had a quirk perfect for handling people with quirks. His quirk was Erasure, a quirk that could erase others while he looked at someone, but stopped when he had to blink. 

A couple minutes later, they arrived in front of the USJ, fully decked out in their hero costumes. There, they met the pro hero, Thirteen. Nobody knows Thirteen’s gender, so they just take a guess. A lot. 

“Hello everyone! Welcome to the USJ!” Said Thirteen. Their quirk: Black Hole. I don’t know the limits of this quirk. 

“Oh my god,   
its Thirteen! They’re my favorite hero!” The girl named Ochako Uraraka, was gushing. Her quirk: Zero Gravity. She can float things by touching them with the pads of her fingers. She has two drawbacks: A weight limit, which was 2-3 tons, and getting nauseous after using it for an extended period of time. 

“They’re so cool! They primarily focus on rescuing civilians andclearingawaydebris-” This is Izuku Midoriya. His quirk: Technically Quirkless… After inheriting a quirk from the number one hero, All Might, he went on to join U.A. High so he could be a hero. The name of the quirk: One For All. He also seems to be a masochist, because he’s broken more of his bones than a normal person reads. 

“Midoriya, if you would please stop muttering so we could get on with the class?” Aizawa said. 

Izuku seemed to snap out of it, blushing in embarrassment. He knows he heard the words “Damn nerd.” from some part of the crowd. You all have read enough MHA stories to know who that came from. 

“Sorry!” Izuku squeaked. 

“Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Here, you will learn how to operate in different circumstances for rescue’s. Although I have 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… No! 6 things to say!” Thirteen said.

Everyone listened in for what Thirteen had to say.

“All of your quirks are great for combat, but be careful. All quirks have the potential to harm, as well as save. Mine’s is a great example of this. My quirk can clear things away, but it can also kill someone if I’m not careful. I’m here to teach you the best way to use your quirk safely!” Exclaimed Thirteen, after their impromptu speech. Everyone silently agreed with this sentiment, Izuku the most. He could punch so hard, giant gusts of wind would be generated. 

While the students were considering the thoughts Thirteen dropped on them, Thirteen and Aizawa were having a conversation about a missing teacher. 

“Thirteen, where’s All Might? He was supposed to be here.” Aizawa had a feeling he already knew what happened, but he needed confirmation. 

“He used up his three hours on his way to U.A.” Thirteen whispered, holding up three fingers. 

With a sigh, Aizawa commented his opinion on that statement… 

“Of course he did. That man is so irrational.” Aizawa didn’t have enough sleep for this. He didn't have enough sleep for anything though.

“Alright class, let’s go. We’re getting off schedule!” The class rushed to catch up to him. They knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to leave them behind. Aizawa pushed open the door, and the students saw an awe inspiring sight. 

The USJ in all its glory. The Flood zone, and it’s nice blue waters. The Burning zone, and it’s raging fires. The mountain zone, with its high peaks.

Every student was floored by the amount of things they saw. 

Until they saw something that shouldn’t have been possible. 

A large purple circle had appeared in the plaza of the USJ. From it, spilled forth thugs and villains of every kind. Though the last three were the most concerning: Someone who only looked a couple years older than the students. A purple smog like being, who was the most likely culprit of the teleporting. And finally, a massive black skinned bird-thing. It’s muscles were larger than most of the students' heads. It’s brain was all the way exposed, and it’s eyes were inside the brain. It had a beak for some reason. 

“What’s this? Another part of the training simulation?” Asked Eijiro Kirishima. His quirk: Hardening. This let’s him harden any part of his body. He’s great at defense!

“No! These are actual villains! Thirteen, stay with the students and get help! I’ll deal with as many as I can.” said Aizawa. 

“W-wait! Y-your quirk isn’t suited for crowd combat!” The ever analytical Izuku said. 

Aizawa turned around and said something that actually made a lot of sense. 

“A hero can’t be a one trick pony.” With that said, he dove into the crowd with the ferocity of a lion. 

“This fool thinks he can beat all of us by himself? Ha! What a joke! Get him!” With that, multiple people rushed forward to take shots at Aizawa. Only to realize seconds later that they couldn’t use their quirks! 

“What the-” “My quirk wont work!” “What’s happening?!” After a few people got knocked out, someone finally figured it out. 

“That’s the Pro-hero Eraserhead! He can erase quirks with a look! It doesn’t work on mutant types though!” With that, multiple mutant types rushed forward with the intent of harm. Unfortunately for them, Aizawa was more than capable of giving them the beatdown of a century. 

“I wouldn’t be a good Pro-hero if I couldn’t combat villains immune to my quirk, now would I?” Aizawa explained. Somewhere near the back of the group, the three main villains that ran this conglomerate of villains just watched the fodder get absolutely annihilated. 

Back with the students.., 

Thirteen decided to take the initiative, and started to herd the students to the front of the USJ so they could get help. 

“Everyone, to the entrance! We have to call for backup, and to keep you all safe!” With that, Thirteen ushered everyone to the front, but they ran into a small problem with that plan. 

“Excuse me young heroes, where do you think you’re going?” Floating in front of the entrances was a large gaseous cloud with a suit, which was slightly confusing. I mean seriously, how in the nine circles does a cloud wear a suit?! 

Sorry, I'm getting off track. 

“Get behind me students. I’ll handle this!” Thirteen got into stance with their hands pointing forward. WIth a small pop, the caps on their fingers opened. It started to slowly suck in the amorphous person. I’m not leaving the suit thing alone, I swear to the gods I will figure it out.

“Oh no! Ahhhhhhhh! My body is being sucked away…” He then suddenly opened portals in front and behind Thirteen, using their own power against them. 

“Just kidding.” Not even a shred of concern was heard in that cloud's voice. 

“Now, where was I? Oh, yes, you children. My job is to make sure none of you escape. Don't need you getting reinforcements, yes?” At this point, the cloud had spread itself out in a threatening manner. Before he could get another word out, he was attacked by two of the “children”.

Their attacks went harmlessly through his body, not that they knew that.

“Ha! Take that you cloudy bastard!” This sentence came from the resident douche, Katsuki Bakugou. His quirk: Explosion. He sweats nitroglycerin like liquid from his palms, which he can ignite at will. He also has an superiority-inferiority complex, which is confusing as hell. I mean, he thinks Izuku is trying to crush him and become better than him, meanwhile Izuku always feels worthless, and that he doesn’t deserve a lot of the stuff he’s earned. Although, I might be biased, since apparently me and Izuku share the same personality type: INFP. 

RIght, that rant’s over for now. The cloud villain didn’t even seem fazed by their attacks. 

“Since you children can’t stay put, I’ll scatter you around this place. Good luck trying to survive. You’ll need it!” With those final words, the amorphous cloud teleported the students he could catch away. 

“With two of the characters I care about, plus Mineta… 

In the Flood Zone, everything was clear and serene. Underneath the water though? That’s a different story… 

With our nice, green, cinnamon roll machine known as Izuku Midoriya, everything was not fine. He was not ready to hold his breath, and the amount of villains was very alarming to him. So alarming, in fact, he didn’t really notice the villain about to snap him up until the last minute. Only reason he was still alive was when Tsuyu kicked the crap out of him. 

When she had kicked the villain out of the way, she grabbed Izuku with her tongue, and placed him gently on the boat floating in the water. 

“One second, Midoriya. Kero.” With that, Tsuyu jumped back into the water, presumably to grab whoever else came with them. Unfortunately, that student was the class pervert, Minoru Mineta. His quirk: Pop-off. He can pull the balls on his head off and use their extremely adhesive properties to stick things together. Only he himself bounces off them. 

Anyway, back to the pervert comment. He had decided in his oh so infinite wisdom to grope his saviour. That had earned him a slam onto the deck of the boat they had taken over. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he had the durability of a pervert with experience. You know, Issei, Jiraiya. The likes. 

“...O-Okay. Asui-san, we need a plan to get away from thes-” At that point of sentence Tsuyu had interrupted with an important piece of information. 

“Call me Tsu.” She said this with the straightest face. 

“ U-um A-all right Tsu-san, we need a plan to get off this boat and back to the mainland. Y-you got any ideas?” Izuku was fishing for ideas, and the only thing that mattered was if it was good. 

“How are you two so calm?!” Mineta decided then that he wanted to recover, and decided to do it the loudest way possible. 

“A-actually Mineta-san, I’m terrified. I just think how could I be a hero if I started panicking when someone needed help?” As always, Izuku is a boy of hopes and ideals. 

‘This kid is the same age as me, and he can keep calm, but I can’t?! Get it together! How could you get any girls if you panicked when someone needed help!? I’ll-’ While Mineta was having his inner monologue, Izuku and Tsu were busy coming up with a plan that could keep them all alive and mostly well. They’d already discussed quirks, they just needed what Mineta’s quirk was able to do. 

“M-Mineta-san, what does your quirk do?” Izuku had to ask a couple times to get Minetas attention. Mineta then explained his quirk enough for them to understand (though there wasn’t much to begin with…) they got a… plan, if that’s what you could call it. They basically yeeted a metric butt ton of Mineta’s ball’s into the water, and then had Izuku use his Finger Flick Of GodTM to make a gigantic whirlpool that sucked in all the villains pushing together, along with Mineta’s ball’s, the whirlpool then imploded, shooting the villains VERY far into the air, alongside knocking them out. 

“That worked better than expected, kero.” Only losses they had was a broken finger from Izuku, who was known as the bane of fingers for a reason. They traveled toward the plaza, which was the closest dryland. Or not. I have literally no idea. 

But when they got there, they were never prepared for what they saw. 

When they arrived they saw a bloodied and beaten Aizawa getting pummeled by the large bird beaked… thing. It had mangled Aizawa by breaking his arms, and was now proceeding to smash his head in the ground over and over again. 

It was a sight the students wanted to erase from their minds, but it will always stay with them. 

Just then, the big, purple cloud of teleportation decided to inform his leader of their new circumstances. His leader had light blue hair with bright red eyes. His lips were EXTREMELY chapped. You could see the cracks in his lips. Oh yeah, did I mention the hands attached around his body? 

“Tomura Shigaraki, it seems one of the students got through, and is now getting help from the pro heroes. They will be on the way shortly.” After Tomura was informed of this, he started scratching his neck. A lot. Extremely aggressively. 

“If you weren't our ride out of here, Kurogiri, I’d disintegrate you right now!” Hearing that someone escaped had the students in mass relief, but they couldn’t let their guard down just yet. 

“Ugh, let’s go. We don’t stand a chance against all of those heroes.” Hearing that had the students relaxing, in relief that they would live another day. But not before they heard the sound of heels turning. 

“But not before we break their spirits!” WIth those words spoken, he sprinted towards the three closest students, who were: Tsuyu, Izuku, and Mineta. He was upon them in no time, hand reaching for Tsuyu’s face. 

Izuku had seen him coming. But, he was too slow to react. He saw her in his mind, crumbling to dust. Something in him snapped. He saw his hand wracked with energy, but it felt… different. More… personal. But no time to analyze it, he thrusted his hand forward, alight with energy. 

Two emerald green portals popped open next to him, spewing out three figures. Two slightly smaller than him, and one a lot smaller than him. 

“Ugh, where am I? Why do these things happen to me?” The smaller figure got up, and started stretching. See, the interesting thing about this small figure is that he was absolutely ripped. He could probably rip off someone’s arm, and then beat them with it. He stood at 4ft,11in, so when I say ripped, I mean it. The other thing that had Izuku gaping was that it was an anime character. Now if you didn’t know, not only was Izuku a huge hero nerd, he was also an otaku (at least, he is in my rendition…). So to see The Son Gohan, in front of him, was a dream come true. 

While Izuku was nerding all the way out, the other two were stirring awake. The first one awake was the second shortest of the new arrivals, standing at 5ft,1in. She had bright orange hair, and turquoise eyes. She was very attractive. The other of the two females was the tallest, standing at 5ft,4in. Her hair was black with red tips, and her eyes were a piercing silver, though when you looked in her eyes, she had the same sparking determination as Izuku himself. (or, as I know it, the MC eyes.)

“Uh, Nora?” Nora, the now identified orange haired girl, just blinked rapidly before answering her friend. 

“Yes, Ruby?” The other female, now identified as Ruby (Very fitting, her name.) asked the question of the hour. 

“Where are we?” Ruby had still somehow not looked behind her at the one who had brought them here, not that they knew that. 

“I haven't a clue, but what I do know is that this will be a GREAT adventure!” There’s Nora’s energy… Anyway, the two finally looked around, noticing the commotion going on around them. They also tensed in preparation for a fight against the villains they somehow just managed to notice. 

“Uh… hello? Who are you?” Izuku was in a lot of awe, and slightly confused on what this power of his was. He knew one of these characters, but not the other two. He also felt different but not as power wise, but more… personality wise. Like his excitement wouldn’t end for a while, and then keep going. 

“Oh! Uh, hi! I’m Ruby Rose and this is my friend-!” She turned to introduce Nora, only to notice she was gone. Ruby started looking around only to spot Nora doing something very Nora-like (Absolutely insane). 

She was holding up the massive bird creature, while looking at Aizawa. She didn’t even look like she was straining herself. 

“Hey, sleepy dude. What’s this thing? Can I break it’s legs? Can I? CanICanICanICanI-” At this point, Aizawa was too hurt to care. He just gave a grunt of confirmation. At that point, he didn’t know the demon he had just unleashed. 

Welp, my head hurts. A lot. This chapter was somewhat hard to write, mostly because I didn’t know where to stop. As you’ve noticed, I tacked on an extra character from a different series. I did that because I had three of my favorite characters, why not add one more to make it even. This one will be a rare pair, something never seen before. Why? Because They're two of my favorite characters, and I feel like it. Anyway, Happy anniversary to all of my fanfics! Some of them have reached the year mark, with some getting closer. I can’t believe I’ve been writing for over a year now! 

Right, that was everything I had to say. 

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

A violent snapping sound filled the plaza of the USJ. I seemed to emanate from the center where the orange haired girl had a giant monster lifted into the air, above a bloody black haired man. 

On the watery side of the plaza stood five different people, all of them with varying looks of shock. The shortest being 3ft, 6in, and having purple balls for hair. This is Minoru Mineta, the most perverted student of 1-A. The second shortest being two people, both standing at 4ft, 11in, one has spiky black hair and a purple gi, while the other has long green hair and frog like features. These people are Son Gohan and Tsuyu Asui. 

In the middle of the pack would be a girl with black hair and red tips. Her name is Ruby Rose. She just sat there, shocked that her friend would snap someone's legs so willingly, although a small part of her was not surprised. She stood at 5ft, 4in (The reason i’m going through everyone by height is because I identify most people by their height. I stand at 6ft, 3in.) and wore what looked like something from Little Red Riding Hood. A red hooded cape along with a few other items in black, although she wore black combat boots and had a holder for something on her back. 

The last student near the epicenter of the loud noise stood at 5ft, 5in and had green and black hair, although some of the tips of his hair turned red, and others orange while one strand of long black hair went straight up in the middle of his head. (If someone could draw what he looks like right now and send it to me, that’d be great.) 

Speaking of his face, his pupils changed and segmented in four segments. One was silver, another was turquoise, another was onyx, and the last was the original color: green. He also had a surprised look on his face, although something was telling him not to be surprised, if not eager to do the same thing. He decided not to open that can of worms right now, and to just be happy that his teacher was alright… for now. 

“... I would say that was hot, if I wasn’t terrified out of my mind.” Mineta was this close to losing it. This close to just giving up and waiting for the villains to take him out. Preferably with a sniper. 

It didn’t help that Midoriya was watching with intrigue and… is that attraction? 

No, no, he must have seen something else. 

“Uh, what’s happening? One moment I had finished fighting Cell, and now I’m here with no injuries even though I was basically parapalegic! What is going on!” At this point Gohan was getting nervous. He had no idea where he was, the base power level was higher than his homes, and they just kept fluctuating! 

Izuku was the one who had to answer Gohan’s questions. 

“Oh, um. Welcome to my world! In this world you go to school to be a hero! You are currently at U.A. High, one of the best hero highschools in the world! We are currently being attacked by a lot of villains! Can you help, please?” Gohan decided to think about how he was apparently in a different world, at a hero school that was under attack, no less. He then gave his answer.

“I will help. I won’t let anyone die on my watch!” When he finished talking, he disappeared in a blur, the sound of impacts ringing throughout the USJ. 

While Gohan was busy wrecking every villain in the USJ, Izuku turned towards the second person he summoned. She was just watching him with her wide silver eyes. They were also growing slightly larger by the second, like she… recognized him? 

“Wait, is your name Izuku Midoriya?” His eyes widened. How did she know his name? 

“I, uh, I am. How do you know my name?” Ruby then began to shuffle through her dress, apparently looking for something. When she found what she was looking for, she handed it to Izuku. As Izuku looked at the cover his eyes widened. He was on the front page with the title My Hero Academia above him. 

“I’m in a manga! Why though? There is nothing special about me, nor cool-” Ruby had interrupted him with her signature speech. 

“Nope.” 

“Bu-” 

“Nope! Don’t say you aren’t special or cool, because you are! Out of everyone here, you are the most determined to be a hero that saves! So don’t say you aren’t special because you are!” That small speech had driven Izuku to tears, it was so heart felt. Tsuyu and Mineta were also surprised. They didn’t expect one of the strongest in their class to be so self deprecating. 

But the moment was ruined when Nora went flying past screaming “Wheee~!” the entire time. That surprised the group, but they were more worried about if she was okay or not. They stared at the water where Nora had landed, when she floated up with a blissful expression. 

“That was fun.” Everyone had a sweatdrop running down their heads from that comment. When Ruby turned to Izuku again, she noticed on his head that the strand of hair that was standing up was drooping now. She also noticed how his hair had changed from the general green and black to orange, red, and green highlights with black at the base, but she was more focused on the strand of hair on the top of his head. It was mesmerizing. It just moved along with Izuku’s emotion. 

“Uh, Ruby-” 

“Not right now, I’m watching something amazing right now.” Izuku was slightly confused. Why was she staring at his hair? It was just plain old green and black, wasn’t it? He looked back at where Nora was, but she was gone. That surprised him, because he was just watching her! Ruby just kept looking at his head, because his hair was apparently cool now. Suddenly, Nora popped out of the water right next to him. 

“Hey, who are you? Why is your hair so colorful? Why are your eyes four different colors? Where’s my hammer? Why is that big black dude named Requis-” Izuku had to cut her off there cause she wouldn’t stop asking questions. 

“Um, slow down, please?” Nora seemed to think about it for a few minutes. 

“Okay! Who are you?” Izuku felt a little… excited, to talk about his profession. 

“I’m Izuku Midoriya, hero-in-training!” Nora also seemed to be getting more excited. As well as Ruby. 

“Cool! Me and Ruby are huntresses-in-training! We basically landed in a school like ours! Isn’t that neat!” 

“I’m basically standing in my favorite manga next to my favorite character! It’s a dream come true!” It was hard for Izuku not to blush from what Ruby said. Him, being someone's favorite character? That… was nice. 

“It’s nice to know I’m a girls favorite character!” Unfortunately, Mineta had to ruin the moment by saying something. 

“I don’t think she was talking about you, kero.” And there’s Tsuyu with her ever present bluntness. 

Suddenly Gohan appeared back in front of the group in a blur. 

“Alright, I took care of every other villain except those three. I might have also knocked out a blond kid because he tried to attack me. Reminded me of Vegeta, honestly. A lot more angry though.” So, Gohan knocked out every villain. He also knocked out Kaachan, who I know for a fact would try to fight anyone he perceived as a threat. A sweatdrop grew on the back of Izuku’s head. Ruby watched as the long strand of hair on Izuku’s head slowly drooped downward. Nora pulled his attention back by waving her in his face. 

With the villains… 

The Shigaraki just stood there in shocked awe as he saw the Nomu throw away the girl that broke its legs. He then slowly turned to his cloud like accomplice. 

“Kurogiri, you saw that right? That tiny NPC that could LIFT the Nomu, as well as break its legs with a problem, right?!” He then began to scratch his neck at an intense rate. 

“How could an NPC so small be so strong?! Strong enough to hurt the Nomu no less?!” His eyes took on a manic gleam. 

“She needs to die! She’s too strong! The amount of XP we’ll get from them will be great!” With that, he gave the order for the Nomu to attack. 

Back with our young dimension travelling heroes… 

“And that’s why music is an awesome way to be inspired!” Ruby had just finished her explanation why music is a good way to be inspired since it can hype you up, and depending on the music, move to the rhythm. On a side note, Izuku began to hear a weird… sound. Like the boss theme from Resident Evil 3 Remastered… for… Nemesis. 

“Why do I hear boss music?” That was the last question Izuku got before he saw a giant arm fly past him and smash into Nora, who, in turn, smacked into Gohan at full speed. They weren’t ready for it and were sent flying. 

“Weee~!” Nora seemed to enjoy it. 

“Why does this keep happening to me?!” Gohan, not so much. 

The rest sat there frozen, still adjusting to how their friends got sent flying. 

“RUN!” With that, Mineta started full speed sprinting away from the Nomu towards the entrance. Izuku, Tsuyu, and Ruby were about to follow that request, until they saw Aizawa laying on the ground slowly bleeding out. They started running towards him, hoping to take him to safety. But there lay a… snare… in their plans. 

“Look at these other NPC’s. I will get the XP you give at some point, but I still need the XP from that NPC over there. Nomu! Finish him off!” When he fished saying his words, the nomu sprinted towards Aizawa. Izuku and Ruby saw this and started running towards Aizawa as well. 

There were rose petals floating in the path of Ruby, but what was peculiar was the green rose petals coming from Izuku. He was moving faster, faster than ever before, but he had no idea why. 

“Get away from him!” With that said, Izuku charged a full powered smash into his right arm. He didn’t even care if he broke his arm, if only he could save Aizawa. 

A loud impact sounded through the USJ…


	4. Chapter 4

A massive bang was heard throughout the USJ. At the epicenter was one Izuku Midoriya looking from his arm after his uppercut, to the hole in the ceiling. Izuku was ecstatic! He finally used One For All without hurting himself! 

But, a whistling noise could be heard. Like something of a large mass was falling. Then to Izuku’s horror, a black shape began falling back into the USJ. It smashed into the ground, ripping and tearing through it. When it finally stopped, and the dust cleared, it was alive and extremely well. 

“How! I punched that thing as hard as I could! It should be gone!” Unfortunately for Izuku, his uppercut sent him straight upwards. And what comes up, must always come back down. Ruby was also in a state of shock, but for an entirely different reason. 

‘How!? Why were those petals coming out of Izuku? And why were they green?! I have so many questions?!’ She had just seen her favorite charac- person use the same abilities as her! Of course she’d be confused. 

Tomura was shocked that a kid could punch the Nomu that far, but ultimately he was smug. no matter how strong this kid was, he wouldn’t be able to beat the Nomu Shock absorption and Super Regeneration. 

“Nice try, you idiotic NPC! You actually pushed the Nomu back! But, your-” All of a sudden, another portal appeared, although this one was colored like the inky black of space with bright stars within. When the portal appeared, outstepped someone who looked close to Izuku’s age. He radiated immense power that even made the Nomu cower. He was tall, about 6ft. He had chocolate brown skin. His hair was black with bright blue highlights. Then, he spoke. 

“Huh. It seems the interdimensional lottery has been given to who it was intended for this power. Let’s see what he can do with it. If he isn’t satisfactory, then I’ll take them elsewhere.” Of course, they couldn’t hear him. But they could most definitely see him. So he disappeared back into his portal. He would watch from his personal dimension to evaluate the hero-in-training’s prowess with his new powers. 

“...okay. I’m done. Nomu, kill the brats. Kill them, then we have to wait for All Might then we’ll kill him and go home. Simple. Right? Right?!” Unfortunately, he had basically just jinxed himself. At that moment, Gohan and Nora had flown back into the plaza. And Gohan did not look happy. 

“That big... thing? I’m going to punch it. Hard-” Unfortunately for Gohan, the interdimensional watcher had to restrain him so he could see Izuku’s performance against Nomu. A portal appeared next to Gohan, a hand reached out, grabbed him, and pulled him in before he could resist.

“...” Now Izuku was panicking on the inside, because Gohan was their hope at this point and time. 

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. They stood there, waiting for the first move on either side. 

“Go.” As Shigaraki said this, the Nomu sped towards our hero and huntresses, its massive fist pulled back to unleash a devastating punch. Izuku, with his newly acquired speed was able to dodge, as was Ruby. Nora had decided to meet it head on. You see, Nora knew how to move with the momentum of a strike, considering she swings a massive hammer a lot. When Nomu went for its punch on Nora, she moved with its momentum. It did do a number of damage to Nora though. Nora, however, had a great breakthrough. 

‘I need a hammer! Who could get me one though? Ah! Izuku could give me one!’ While she was thinking of a way to get a hammer, Ruby and Izuku were continually dodging the Nomu. 

“Nora! Help! Please!” They were slowly getting more tired the more they had to dodge this beast.

“I need a hammer Izuku!” Ruby’s eyes slowly widened. They had weapons! She grabbed a small box from the holder on her back. It quickly transformed into a massive scythe. 

“Woah! I was not expecting that! Where did the NPC get that!?” Shigaraki was slowly panicking because they apparently had big ass weapons. And that thing gave a menacing appearance… 

While Ruby was dodging the Nomu while counterattacking with her scythe, Izuku was trying to think of how he could procure a hammer for Nora, and if he could somehow get music that inspires him. 

He then had an idea! Why not use his portals for both! Izuku thought of a large warhammer appearing in his hands. A green portal popped open, and dropped a warhammer in his hands. 

It’s handle was medium length, with the hammer part being rectangular, and the flat part had one side that was round, and the other pointed. That was one problem solved. He hoped it was to her liking.

“Nora! I got you a hammer!” With that, Nora zipped over with more speed than he gave her credit for. She took it, and started looking it over. I was extremely well crafted. Too bad it wasn't half grenade launcher. When she finished looking it over, she turned and gave Izuku something he wasn’t prepared to get.

She booped him on the nose. All he expected was a thank you, maybe not even that. A tap on the nose wasn’t equated. 

“Thank you for the hammer!” All of a sudden, Izuku heard a verse of a famous music piece, Ride of the valkyries. The closer Nora got to the Nomu, the louder it got. When Nora got close enough she yelled: 

“It’s hammer time!” She proceeded to slam the hammer straight into the Nomu’s arm, and sent it flying! Izuku was in awe, and slightly terrified. Because it wasn’t normal to see a girl as small as Nora absolutely annihilate something with a hammer! 

Izuku still had one last question: Can he play specific music with his portals? He knows it automatically plays what it deems good for the situation. So he went through his mental list of anime songs to try and play some. The problem was none of them seemed to be working. So he moved to songs from popular american games. One he really liked was the Killer Instinct OST’s. He never played the game, but he did like the music. 

Suddenly, a green portal popped up, and had a list like background in it. In that list was an entire list of Killer Instinct songs. He chose to put it on shuffle and see what happened. He pressed the play button. The songs were shuffled, and the first was a song named Hinnamatoom. 

When the song started playing his body froze up. He began to bulk up a little. Not enough to be extremely noticeable, but enough to where you could see it if you looked. In his hands, two tomahawks appeared. A large necklace full of teeth appeared on his neck. His shirt disappeared so you could see his chest, which seemed to have gotten more toned. On his face sat a hard expression of determination. He began a walk towards the Nomu. As he began walking he said something in a language different than japanese. 

“Now, I go along with the law.” With that said, he rushed towards the Nomu, tomahawks at the ready. ( He is speaking in native american. It's mostly to go along with Thunder, since Thunder is native american. 

The first thing he did was kick the nomu, then did a rising knee to the off balance Nomu. Then he started to do basic slashes with the tomahawks, which had white trails as he slashed. After he was done with the basic slashes, he started to spin with his tomahawks positioned outward. As he finished spinning, Nomu tried to counterattack with a punch. Keyword being tried. Izuku had dodged the punch and hooked his tomahawks into the Nomu. He then proceeded to turn around and slam the Nomu into the ground. Izuku then slammed his foot onto the Nomu’s head. 

Meanwhile, Ruby and Nora watched from the sidelines as Izuku pummeled the crap out of the Nomu. This seemed different from the boy they knew. He seemed… tougher. He also seemed to have switched languages from whatever was done to him. 

All of a sudden Izuku stopped. He straightened his back and said: 

“Thank you for the battle.” He proceeded to go back to what he normally looked like. He also looked extremely confused. His next song started to play. He hunched over as fur started sprouting from his body. The more fur that appeared, the more feral he seemed to get. His face transformed into a dog like shape, and his fur was green. He had checked the song and it was self explanatory. 

The name of the song was… Lycanthropy. 

“Why are you standing there Nomu!? Attack!” With it receiving new orders, it started running at Izuku. Right before it hit Izuku though. He vanished. 

“Nomu, behind you!” The Nomu tried to turn, but it got hit with multiple slashes from Izuku's newly acquired sharp claws. The Nomu tried to start dodging when Izuku dove between its legs while slashing. He then jumped upward and slashed the Nomus eyes. While the Nomu was staggered Izuku started clawing and biting at the Nomus chest, heavily damaging it. It didn’t instantly regenerate, meaning it was losing energy! Izuku was at the end of the combo, and his song was almost over. He did a multi hitting upward slash that threw the Nomu through the air. 

When the Nomu hit the ground, Izuku threw his head back and howled. He then went back to normal. He prepared himself for his next transformation. His next song began, and the name of the song was The Tiger Warrior. 

He grew bulkier again, but it was less noticeable. His shirt disappeared and two red ropes appeared on the right side of his chest that connected to his waist and a gold loop. On his back appeared a kora slipped between the ropes. His face was covered by a metal plate mask and his hair swept to the left. He quickly brought his hands together with an audible impact and then settled into a stance. 

The Nomu had finally gotten up and had healed. It saw the target it was supposed to attack. With an empty mind, it attacked. 

Izuku dodged, and struck with a kick. And by kick, I mean kicks. Izuku kicked Nomu three times, then jump kicked it. He then grabbed the sword on his back and slashed the Nomu across the chest three times. Then he proceeded to upwards slash four times. He then uppercuts Nomu. When it lands, it doesn’t get back up again. Izuku then said: 

“I’m afraid your path ends here.” He then begins to go back to normal once more. Although, his shirt was still gone. Meanwhile, Shigaraki and Kurogiri were dumbfounded. I mean, you would be too if a child changed three times and beat your weapon designed to kill All Might. 

“Kurogiri, can we just leave? I’m tired of today.” Kurogiri just silently opened a portal, and they walked through. 

Nora and Ruby didn’t notice as they were focused on Izuku as he walked back toward them, no shirt attached. Ruby was blushing up a storm, because Izuku wasn’t some scrawny dude. No, he was toned. I wish I had muscles like those. Plus, he looked extremely cool fighting the Nomu. If you looked closely at Nora, you could see a hint of blush on her cheeks. He fought a monster of a being and came out on top. He was already adorable in her book, but that fight showed how awesome he was. 

“Um, girls? W-why are you staring at me? Why is it so cold!?” What Izuku didn’t realize is that he had no shirt on. 

“Oh! No reason! No reason at all! Right Nora?! Right?!” As if to save Ruby from her embarrassment, the portal from before opened up and sucked them in. 

On the other side of the portal… 

With a thump, our three heroes hit the ground. Somehow, Izuku had landed between Nora and Ruby. This had caused him to subsequently reboot. 

While Izuku was rebooting, Nora and Ruby were both picked up and sat next to Gohan by their mysterious host. While their host was doing that, Izuku had finally finished rebooting, and by god did his face turn red. He looked like a literal tomato. 

“Izuku Midoriya.” When their host had finally shown himself, they realized something. He was tall. He was taller than Mezo Shouji by a couple of inches. His chocolate brown skin was covered in markings. His hair was black with bright blue highlights. His eyes were literally glowing blue. All in all, he had a mystic quality to him. 

“My name is Ray. You have been chosen to wield the power of interdimensional portals. If you all would follow me, I will explain just what that means.” When he finished what he said, he started walking towards a wall. On that wall, a door appeared. As they walked through the door they saw a breathtaking sight. 

On the wall was a screen, and on that screen was a web. That web extended outward from the middle. 

“This is the web of dimensions. The center of this web is the alpha dimension. This is where we were all created. The second ring in the web are the beta dimensions. The beta dimensions are the prime versions of our dimension. The third ring is gamma dimensions. These are alternate versions of beta dimensions. They are created when someone from the alpha desires to create something from the betas.” After he was done with that part of his explanation, he changed the screen so it zoomed in more on the beta and gamma dimensions. 

“Do you see these webs intersecting from the beta and gamma dimensions? They are called crossovers. These happen when someone in the alpha wants to bring two or more worlds together. There have been thousands upon thousands of gamma dimensions created. Some are completed. Some are abandoned. Some are exchanged between writers. They are organized into their own small webs, either by the base dimension themselves, or by those who have started creating them.” He pressed the button once more and the screen changed once more, where even smaller webs were shown. 

“This is the web of dimensions we belong to. Our creator who is known as “GBAC77” or “GB”, created this dimension for a single purpose: To help you.” As he said that sentence, he pointed towards Izuku. 

“Me? Why me?” Izuku honestly couldn’t understand why he was chosen.

“Because, you are one of the nicest characters he has ever had the likes of watching. He holds you in regards to Naruto, Tanjiro, and Gohan. To him, you deserve more than you think. You were dealt a bad hand in life, so he wanted to give you something that you always wanted.” Those are my thoughts. He does stand high on my list of favorite characters.

“What is it?” 

“The power to be one of the greatest heroes in the multidimensional plane.” With that said he explained exactly why the web of dimensions is specific. 

“All of these dimensions were created with one common theme: portals. Our creator uses portals to move people through dimensions. There’s a dimension where instead of coming here, Gohan would have gone to Fairy Tail. Another where Gohan had aged, and was blasted through a portal to the Seven Deadly Sins universe. So on and so on. He has seen thousands of other worlds, and will see thousands more.” To hear that there was someone trying to help them out made them happy, but it seemed Ray wanted to explain a couple more things. 

“Now, last but not least, your portals. They are extremely versatile, and come with a couple of extra special abilities that are chosen based on what our creator chose for you. He chose Weapon Summoning and Musical Adaptation. He chose these two abilities because music is a very inspirational thing and he feels it will help you on your journey to being a hero. He disabled songs from anime because anime characters are too strong, but you can change it so you don’t adapt. If you do that, then you will be able to listen to songs from anime and everything else, but you wouldn’t adapt to anything.” 

“That sounds really cool! I need to train with it later! There's so many possibilities…” While Izuku went on his mumbling tangent, Ray turned to the other three that were with them. Nora was asleep on her feet, mostly cause she didn’t understand a single thing that was going on. Ruby was also confused, but she understood enough. Gohan had grasped the entire concept pretty easily. Mostly because he has spent most of his time studying before this point in time. Gohan still had a couple of questions though. 

“What will happen to our dimensions? I was taken after I beat Cell, but what if they need my help later? What would my mom do- Oh god what would my mom do?” Ray, luckily, had an answer. 

“Both dimensions will be frozen until the creator says so, or something is about to happen that involves the dimensions. You do not need to worry. Until then, enjoy your time here.” While they finished talking, Izuku had finally finished his muttering.

“Now then Izuku, let's talk about the other ability you now have: Weapon Summoning. With this ability you can acquire pretty much any weapon you deem fit for an occasion. Although, our creator deemed it fit for you to be able to learn how to use them when you grab them out of your portal, so use that to its full ability.” When Izuku heard this, his mind went rampant all over again. His mumbling increased to hyper speed, which confused pretty much everyone. 

When Izuku stopped mumbling (again), Ray went on to explain the last thing about his portals. 

“Now the final ability you get from the portals is being able to portal from one place to another. You must know the location to actually portal there. (So basically, It works like Finrals portal magic.) That is all you needed to know at this point. I will send you back in five seconds.” While Ray was preparing his portal to send them back, the others finally processed what he said. 

“Huh?” Let it be known that Gohan was the only one not caught off guard. When he opened the portal under their feet, they immediately fell through, listening as Ray gave a couple words. 

“Goodbye, and good luck.”


End file.
